The Start of Sun Feng
by littlemissastral
Summary: Cousin to the Sun family, she makes sure everyone is okay. Follow her adventure as she deals with death, betrayal and marriage.


The start of Sun Feng

Author's Note:

DW8 costumes! Everyone!

Sun Fengs attire ive changed countless times so this is her current one.

Feng tends to wear a grey short blouse with a crimson corset with slight tiger print patterning, a deep red skirt with gold chain designs along the hem, long black stockings and short red boots. Her dark burgundy hair is left down.

Her weapon is a blaze bow. An ornate bow surrounded in a fierce flaming aura.

Chapter 1 – Si Shu Gate + Dong Zhuo's demise part 1

_Sun Feng is the close cousin of the Sun family and is not a lot older than Sun Shangxiang but younger than Quan and Ce. She will charge into the midst of a battle, making sure that all her allies are okay. Feng trusts Quan more than Ce and will usually leap to his aid first. Her talents in battle have earned her the nickname 'Soaring Tiger'._

"The heavens will smite you!" roared a young woman's voice as a torrent of molten flaming arrows descended from the sky and struck the troops that were below her. Sun Feng landed gracefully, her dark mahogany hair blowing in the winter breeze.

"Well that takes care of that I suppose, we just got to get through that gate and kill Dong Zhuo" said Sun Feng before leaping up and firing a stream of flaming arrows at another troop regiment who attempted to sneak up on her,

"Ha! Petty tricks! Hopefully the rest of 'em are okay…" began Feng before seeing Sun Quan nearby getting surrounded by enemy troops….and lots of them. Biting her lip in fear of him being defeated, she started to dash,

"I must not fall here!" he cried, his Cloudburst sword deflecting all the attacks. Sensing the danger, Feng ran as fast as she could before gracefully leaping into the middle of the pack, her blazebow giving off a bright red aura,

"Cous', you okay?" Feng asked as they were back to back in a ring of troops,

"Forgive me for dragging you into this! I should have been paying attention" Quan replied sadly,

"No big deal, Cous'! Besides these troops will go down faster than you can say 'I'm ending this now' Watch this!" began Feng as she held her bow in the air "Burn them all!" She cried, slamming her bow into the ground, causing pillars of fire to rise up from the ground, hitting all the troops.

"Thank you Feng" said Quan.

"Oh no problem cous'…" began Feng before noticing that her troops were clenching their stomachs instead of their weapons,

"Gah! What's wrong with you all?" she quickly asked, hands on hips,

"Were all starving!" yelled one troop,

"We can't fight!" cried another. Feng looked around and scratched the back of her head,

"Wasn't Yuan Shu supposed to be delivering supplies?" asked Quan

"Speaking of Yuan Shu…wasn't your father supposed to be going to him?" asked Feng,

"I figured my brother and my sister might be confronting him instead. Feng you go and check up on them!" Quan ordered. Feng nodded and called her horse, White Lightning. It trotted to her side, its white coat disguising itself against the snow.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Feng hastily asked as she clambered onto her horse,

"Yeah ill be fine" replied Sun Quan before Feng sped off.

Meanwhile with Sun Ce, Shangxiang and Yuan Shu,

"Where are those supplies you promised father?" demanded Ce, his tonfa's gripped in both his hands,

"What supplies? I didn't get an order from you lot!" replied Yuan Shu

"Uh yeah ya did!" said Ce

"He's bluffing!" moaned Shangxiang, twirling her chakrams

"Or maybe we should take his supplies instead? Whaddaya say" taunted Ce

"No you wouldn't dare!" cried Yuan Shu

"Yeah we will" said Sun Ce

"OKAY OKAY, I'll get the supplies shipped to his base! Just don't kill me" protested Yuan Shu

"And what makes you so sure that your gonna deliver 'em and not bluff us again?" asked Shangxiang

"I'll stack double supplies!" cried Yuan Shu,

"Sounds like a great offer…as long as he doesn't screw it up" said Sun Feng riding in upon the camp,

"Feng! Is Quan okay?" asked Shangxiang immediately,

"He's fine. I've been keeping an eye on him" replied Feng with her blazebow drawn out,

"Ah great job Feng, you've really been watching over my little brother" said Ce

"Just making sure he's not 6 feet underground. Anyway, listen to me Yuan Shu! Get those supplies sent so maybe we have a chance in this battle…or do I have to shoot several flaming arrows in your ass" said Feng sternly

"Yes my lady!" replied Yuan Shu ordering his troops to carry supplies. Ce and Shangxiang just looked at her,

"Shouldn't we be trying to catch a Mr. FatAss at the end of this?" asked Feng,

"Yeah, Everyone, let us proceed to Si Shu Gate! We'll get past that and slay Dong Zhuo" ordered Sun Ce as his troops marched.

Skip to Hu Lao and Lu Bu…

The whole of the Wu army advanced to the entrance of Hu Lao gate, which was sealed off. Sun Feng scratched her head in worry,

"Well….that's one huge ass wall…any ideas?" said Sun Feng before she leapt back as a warrior so terrifying leapt down from the wall, wielding a halberd and sporting long red feather attachments,

"Noone touches my lord!" Roared the warrior,

"Oh great who invited this guy to the party?" said Sun Feng,

"I am Lu Bu! Those who wish to stand in my way shall be destroyed!" roared Lu Bu,

"Feng! I wouldn't risk fighting him! You'll get hurt!" cried Sun Quan,

"Yeah he looks like he has the strength of ten thousand men!" said Sun Jian

"We'll have to work together to defeat him…" began Sun Ce bashing his tonfa's together,

"Guys he'll tear us apart. Just LOOK at him, I'm telling ya…" said Sun Feng

"Enough talk girl! You'll never touch my lord! NEVER!" growled Lu Bu thrusting his weapon forward to intimidate Feng and army.

Sun Feng glared at Lu Bu, apple green eyes staring into the dark pools of Lu Bu's own, blazebow gripped in hand with arrows already loaded. Takign one last breath, she gave the command

"Charge!"

**Well that's the end of that chapter.**

**Okay I used Feng's two musous here in the same chapter ^^. I'll list them here.**

**Musou 1 – Holy Flames**

**Slams her bow into the ground causing an eruption of flames to come up from the ground in a wide radius.**

**Musou 2 – Sacred Fire Arrows **

** Leaps up into the air to summon a volley of molten fire arrows**

**Facts**

Feng quotes what Sun Quan says when he performs his aerial musou.

After giving my OC the blazebow weapon, i found out that Zhu Ran, one of the new characters wields the same weapon, maybe the concepts are different.


End file.
